The present invention relates to an arrangement for rolling up and unrolling of material webs. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for rolling up and unrolling of material webs, including a base frame with at least one horizontal rod for receiving a material web and with a driving device.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Frequently the problem exists that a carpet roll which is rolled up for transporting purposes with its lower or supporting side outwardly, must be unrolled so that its outer side is arranged outwardly for enabling a potential buyer to observe in a simple manner its properties and qualities in warehouses. Moreover, a carpet roll must frequently be partially unrolled for presentation purposes and then again rolled up. The manual performance of these operations is connected with extreme difficulties especially for large rolls, so that there is a demand to at least partially mechanize these operations.